The need to contain energy consumption, particularly for summer and winter climate control of permanently occupied environments, such as offices and homes, is currently increasingly felt.
These needs are felt likewise in the field of the conditioning of production environments, cellars, refrigeration cells, rooms used for rearing animals or for farming, such as greenhouses and the like.
Currently, in order to meet these needs, wall structures are known in which there are pipes for the outflow of water or of another heat transfer fluid which define a layer at a temperature that is intermediate between the temperature of the conditioned environment enclosed by such walls and the outside.
The outflow water in these wall structures originates from heat sources at a temperature that is no longer useful for use in a technical process, such as for example water that originates from a geothermal well or from a thermal solar panel or that also exchanges heat with a heat transfer fluid used in an industrial process.
These wall structures, despite being appreciable, can be improved in many respects.